


Самый лучший компьютер

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: *Анонимно до окончания Зимней фэндомной битвы-2020*Краткое содержание: по пути к базе Тейнери Саймон Иллиан находит необычный - и весьма опасный - путь спасенияЖанр: приключения, фантастика (киберпанк)Примечание: автор при написании вдохновлялся циклом С. Кинга "Тёмная Башня" и конкретно персонажем Блейном Моно.





	Самый лучший компьютер

– Ещё немного, адмирал! Мы почти пришли! – Коммандер Саймон Иллиан подхватил под плечо измождённого долгим переходом, промозглым дождём, ветром и бессонницей адмирала Канзиана.

– Да сколько ж можно... – выдохнул старик – сейчас старик, а не бравый и подтянутый военачальник, которого боготворила добрая половина флота.

– До базы Тейнери около четырёхсот километров, адмирал.

– И это по–твоему «почти пришли»? Мы подохнем раньше в каком–нибудь овраге! Уж я–то точно... – и Канзиан зашёлся в приступе глухого кашля.

– Нет же, нет, адмирал, я обещаю. Есть один путь, мы сможем быть на базе уже к утру или даже раньше. – А вот в голосе молодого человека отчётливо слышалась маниакальная уверенность. Ну, или просто он знал, что делать.

Вскоре странная парочка, совсем не похожая на барраярских военных, форсировала ещё одну реку и поднялась на склон оврага. За ближайшей опушкой им открылось зрелище, приведшее в чувство даже едва живого Канзиана.

– Откуда это здесь? – пробормотал адмирал, отчётливо помнящий, что ни на одной военно-тактической карте в этой местности не указана станция монорельса.

– Ещё со времён Оккупации осталась, законсервированная, – Иллиан улыбнулся. Он знал, что Эзар рассказывает ему незадокументированные истории из своей молодости не только чтобы заполнить томные зимние вечера. Но и для того, чтобы юноша запоминал до поры до времени... И глядя на огромного темно–зеленого червяка, в виде которого им предстал огромный монорельс под брезентом, командор осознал, что вот он, это время, оно настало.

Ещё через два часа Канзиан был уже устроен в широком кресле вагона первого класса, а Саймон с упорством и интересом жал на кнопки и передвигал тумблеры в кабине машиниста.

– Похоже, эта штука никуда не поползёт, – прокашлял Канзиан, качая головой, и тут же они услышали характерный для скачка напряжения хлопок. А затем и кабина машиниста, и вагоны осветились голубым светом.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим! Нужно была просто подходящая комбинация! – совсем по–мальчишески воскликнул Иллиан. Но улыбка его тут же поникла, когда голубой свет сменился красным, а поезд тронулся по рельсам сам по себе. – Э... Я больше ничего не делал, даже маршрут ему не задал!

– А мне и не нужен заданный маршрут, глупенький человечек, – послышался из динамиков хриплый пыльный голос. Голос, судя по всему, принадлежал... Поезду? – Я еду, чух–чух, на восток, на восток, чух–чух, вы едете со мной прямиком в ад! Прямиком в ад!

Динамик зашёлся истеричным смехом, а по занятому барраярцами вагону прокатился холод, будто кто–то резко выкрутил термостат на минимум.

– Что это за дьявольщина?!

– Автоматическое управление... – уже менее уверенно проговорил Саймон Иллиан. Он, конечно, догадывался, что со старинной техникой, к тому же инопланетной и вражеской, могут быть проблемы, но не предусмотрел масштабов. – Этот поезд предназначался для перемещения цетского сатрап–губернатора по планете вне радиуса действия барраярских радаров. Он полностью автоматический и имеет некоторое, ммм… подобие искусственного интеллекта. Только вот этот интеллект то ли повредился мозгами, то ли для него война ещё не закончилась. – Иллиан, безостановочно кусая губу, вышел из кабины в купе к Канзиану. Сделать он с пультом управления всё равно ничего не мог, поезд набирал ход, и командор судорожно думал, что делать дальше.

– Проклятая цетская железяка! Этого ещё не хватало! Она же нас угробит, провались всё к предкам, – выругался адмирал. Железяка, неожиданно для обоих пассажиров, ответила.

– Глупые, глупые люди! Вы решили тягаться с величайшим достижением высшей расы, совершенным гением генной инженерии и тонкой электроники! – В голосе звучала притворная жалость. Он не принадлежал ни мужчине, ни женщине, но и не был абсолютно механическим. Скорее напоминал нечто среднее, бесполое и действительно – совершенное.

– Вы так хотите выжить, так тщетно пытаетесь уберечь себя, хотя не понимаете, что уже мертвы. – Если бортовой компьютер поезда и мог обладать характером, то он действительно чем–то походил на высокомерного аут–лорда Цетаганды. Но по всем параметрам характера у поезда быть не могло – даже на Иллирике не занимались созданием разумных машин (не считая некоторой кибернетизации населения). Неужели Цетаганда сунула нос и туда? Или, наоборот, умудрилась зашить генный конструкт в программный код?

– Только высшая раса аутов и те, кто носит в своем генокоде их частицу, как величайшее наследие, имеют право на жизнь и продолжение рода, – как запрограммированный (впрочем, почему «как»?), продолжал поезд. – Гордитесь, вам выпала честь принять смерть от Моно Итами Гэкирэй, а я сам с честью выполню долг перед Небесной Госпожой…

Эту патриотическую самозабвенную лекцию не выдержал уже Канзиан. Адмирал швырнул первый попавшийся под руку предмет в вагонный динамик. Им оказалась тяжёлая салфетница, стоявшая на столе. От удара динамик треснул, захрипел и затих. Голос продолжал вещать про величие расы аутов из другого вагона и из кабины машиниста, но, по крайней мере, не так назойливо. Адмирал пожевал губами и обернулся к притихшему командору:

– Останови эту проклятую машину, мальчик. Иначе мы правда никуда не доберёмся.

Иллиан уже осознавал, что его план, красивый и чёткий, разваливается по кусочкам в очередной раз. Но раньше он всегда справлялся с тем, чтобы выкрутиться на ходу, порой в шаге от гибели. И когда он нашёл Канзиана в крошечной квартире на окраине, и когда вывел его из города, нахально пройдя перед постом фордариановских войск. Разница была лишь в том, что прежде ему доводилось иметь дело с людьми. Жадными, злыми, запуганными, замотивированными, озверевшими, но – людьми. Они могли быть обмануты, могли быть излишне самонадеянны, у них были слабости. А какая слабость у попавшего в цикл поезда с искусственным интеллектом–патриотом, который принял в работу алгоритм по уничтожению диверсантов?

Пока Иллиан напряжённо думал, как можно прервать программу поезда, из повреждённого динамика раздалось гудение, а громкость голоса увеличилась. Чтобы разобрать, что говорит поезд на этот раз, Саймон приоткрыл дверь в кабину машиниста, и они услышали окончание фразы

– …сканирование завершено. Найдено отличие от человеческого кода. – Затем в голос компьютера снова вернулась насмешка. – Одобри подключение Итами к своему компьютеру, глупый человечек, и ты сможешь выжить. Ты же не боишься?..

Видимо, поезд сумел обнаружить электронную начинку в его голове. Вот тут Саймон Иллиан действительно покрылся холодной испариной и облизал губы. Какие датчики стоят в салоне? А в кабине машиниста? Он же не скачковый пилот, это не скачковый корабль, о каком подключении тут может идти речь? У чипа нет возможности внешнего подключения.

Поезд пел свою монотонную песню, изрядно пугая и раздражая пассажиров.

Иллиан стукнул ладонью по косяку двери:

– Я согласен! Моё условие – я задаю тебе конечную точку маршрута, и мы прибываем без происшествий. Не вздумай творить глупости, кидаться с моста или что–то подобное... – в этот момент поезд издал протяжный гудок и выехал на акведук. В гудке и Канзиан, и Саймон отчётливо различили раскатистый смех.

– Мальчик, ты сдурел? Ты совсем сдурел?! Какое подключение, что ты собираешься делать?! – попытался образумить своего юного спутника адмирал.

– Боюсь, что по–другому его остановить всё равно не получится, – вздохнул Саймон. – Я... думаю, речь идёт о всяких сенсорах. У меня тоже, знаете ли, нет интерфейса или порта для подключения провода! – добавил он язвительно.

Адмирал вместо ответа зашёлся приступом кашля, а коммандер Иллиан решительно направился в кабину и занял место машиниста.

– У людей есть неотъемлемая черта, существенный недостаток, которого я лишён, но который полезно знать на практике – абстрактное мышление. – Итами Гэкирэй продолжал разговор елейным голосом, пока барраярец осматривался в кабине и устраивался в кресле. Поезд несся по рельсам с сумасшедшей, почти околозвуковой скоростью, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы полотно не было повреждено.

На подлокотниках, как раз под ладонями, вместо обивки были хромированные вставки – искомые сенсоры для измерения пульса и состава выделяемого пота. Саймон уверенно положил ладони на прохладный металл и сглотнул.

– Я готов.

Компьютер забулькал, словно от удовольствия – если бы он мог испытывать удовольствие в привычном понимании этого слова.

– Вот и хорошо, человечек! Давай для начала поиграем в загадки.

Саймон нахмурился: такое предложение не предвещало ничего хорошего, впрочем, как и сомнительная сделка с поездом–нацистом.

– Утром он ходит на четырёх ногах, днём – на двух, а вечером – на трёх. Говори, кто это! – Иллиан, у которого помутнело перед глазами – поезд был готов преодолеть звуковой барьер скорости – не мог гарантировать, что голос не звучит только лишь у него в голове.

– Это... Это я! – крикнул он, пробудившись будто ото сна.

– Ошибка, какая жалость.

– Нет! Это я! Человек! – пульс Иллиана, измерение которого шло непрерывно, пока он держал локти на подлокотниках, превысил критическую отметку. – А человек – это я!

Свет в кабине мигнул. Потом отключился на несколько секунд, потом пришёл в норму, но уверенности в голосе поезда поубавилось.

– Ответ принимается, результат сканирования записан.

У Саймона промелькнула надежда, на задворках сознания зарождалась мысль, которая пока ещё не оформилась в нечто цельное, но уже озарила своим светом отчаявшийся разум и придала уверенности.

«Абстрактное мышление, говоришь…»

– Назови точный антоним к слову «параллельный»!

– Какая глупость! Ответ – «перпендикулярный», – с чётким презрением и без какой бы то ни было задержки ответил компьютер.

– Ответ неверный, – едва ли не выкрикнул Иллиан. – Верный ответ – «последовательный»!

– Не принимается, это разница семантик, основываясь на статистике, мой ответ является валидным, – начал спорить поезд.

– Не валиден, продолжаем дальше. Анализируй, Итами Гэкирэй! – не дав себя перебить, Иллиан сосредоточился, вспоминая самые дурацкие шутки, идиотские вопросы и казарменный юмор. К счастью, на его чип, помимо действительно важных и серьёзных данных, за которыми охотился Фордариан, попадало достаточно обрывочной информации, которая в концентрированном виде способна свести с ума даже самый лучший компьютер.

Коммандер закатил глаза и опустил веки, погружаясь в огромный океан воспоминаний. Он справлялся с этой информацией, систематизируя её и раскладывая по полочкам в своём сознании. Перед внутренним взором Иллиана предстала бесконечная картотека, где всё рассортировано по датам и алфавиту. Если бы бортовой компьютер мог бы заглянуть в его сознание напрямую, он бы усомнился, что этот человек вообще способен на абстрактное мышление. Губы Иллиана дёрнулись в улыбку – распахнулись все шкафчики картотеки.

– Скажи мне, что это такое, что мертвецы едят всегда, но что медленно убьёт живого, который начнёт это есть?

– Поиск в базе данных… – ответил компьютер, но коммандер не слышал и не слушал, он поднимал из своих архивов всё, что мог.

– Если разобьешь меня, моя работа не остановится. Если сможешь коснуться, моя работа закончится. Если потеряешь меня, вскоре найдешь в круге. Кто я?

– Поиск в базе…

– Нельзя увидеть, нельзя пощупать, нельзя услышать, нельзя унюхать. Живет за звездами и под горами. Оканчивает жизнь и убивает смех.

– Поиск в…

– Его не потрогаешь и не увидишь. Формы нет у него. Нет вообще ничего – только имя. Оно то коротким бывает, то длинным, и оно всегда с нами: во всех разговорах, забавах и играх.

– Поиск… Поиск… Поиск…

– Что такое – чёрно–белая и вся красная? Какую дверь нельзя открыть?!

У Иллиана засвистело в ушах – он не слышал уже собственный голос, а перед глазами в картотеке его сознания кружились и кружились воспоминания. Поезд преодолел звуковой барьер скорости. Канзиан, который сидел в салоне, с удивлением отметил, как за коротким хвостом поезда на рельсы упала опора электропередач, снесённая звуковой волной.

Когда Иллиан открыл глаза, на главном экране поезда светилась красная надпись «ERROR», а сама кабина утопала в полумраке. Адмирал сжал плечо молодого человека:

– Кажется, ты вывел его из строя…

– Надо этим воспользоваться. – Не дав себе ни минуты передышки, Иллиан кинулся к пульту управления и защёлкал рычагами. – Моно Итами Гэкирэй, переключаюсь на ручное управление! – И только после того, как компьютер, отключив автоматику, послушался новоиспечённого машиниста и сбавил скорость, Иллиан позволил себе вернуться обратно в кресло и расслабиться.

– Да, парень… – Через полчаса, установив конечной точкой маршрута ближайшую к базе Тейнери станцию монорельса, оба барраярца сидели в мягких креслах салона и пили чай. – Я всегда говорил, что никакой технике не дано подчинить человеческий мозг.

Иллиан согласно кивнул:

– Меня многие называли компьютером. Личным органайзером Эзара Форбарра… Но я всегда оставался человеком.


End file.
